1. Field of the Invention
The process of the present invention relates to gaining access to the production tubing to vent fluid pressure within the tubing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hot tapping system to vent pressurized fluids that eliminates the need to remove the outer layer of casing to obtain access to the production tubing.
2. General Background of the Invention
The conventional hot tap system is designed to allow hot tapping of the outer casing. For the conventional hot tap system, the outer casing must be removed by a process known as wedding caking to proceed to the next casing string. The conventional hot tap system takes more time and equipment to complete the same job as the Multiple String Hot Tap System. With more conventional Hot Tap System, the outer casing strings must first be hot tapped to release any trapped pressure in the casing or pump heavier fluid plug into the casing overcome the pressure. Once the pressure is released or controlled, a support structure can be attached to the outer casing for removal of a small section of the outer casing. This process is known as wedding caking; because each layer of casing is removed in layers. Once the small section of outer casing has been removed, the next casing string can now be hot tapped to gain control of this casing layer. The cycle of casing removal and hot tapping is repeated until the production tubing is reached. Once the production tubing has been hot tapped and the well bore has been controlled, the damage well casing and wellhead can be removed.
A temporary wellhead is installed on the well using the remaining casing. With the temporary wellhead in place, Plug and Abandonment operation can be started. The conventional hot tapping system could take several weeks to complete all of the hot tapping and vent of casing strings and production tubing. With a temporary wellhead installed, wireline or coil tubing operation can be used to lock open the SCSSV (surface control subsurface safety) with the manufacturers lock open tools. If there is pressure below the SCSSV, a bridge plug or tubing plug can be set to plug off the wellbore.